The present invention refers to a movable telephone or wireless telephone terminal, having the suitable disposition for the most comfortable positioning at the wrist of the wearer, easy to use and with a variety of possibilities by virtue of its extractable earphone, with the faculty of incorporating optional complementary elements, with capacity to be connected to peripherals and provided with an alarm device and an special keyboard for blind people in case such elements are requested.
In the present day, the use of portable telephone devices which allows the user to be in permanent contact with his work place, his clients, his home, etc. is more and more prevalent. Such devices present the disadvantages which are logically derived from their transport, such as the inconvenience of carrying them in the hand, in a case which can be adapted to the belt, in a handbag or a purse used for that purpose, as well as their usual risk of loss at a client""s place or other places and the inability of using one""s hands for other activity at the same time.
On the other hand, in our times, and especially in the business world, there are more and more elements and electronic or other kind of devices that, unceasingly, are necessary to perform preferred functions. It is necessary to point out the continuous need to use timers, chronometers, calculating machines, electronic diaries, computers, alarms, etc., which make that the problems to transport such elements for a person who, because of the characteristics of his job, has to carry those devices out into different places and moving frequently, are more important every day, with the paradoxical case that, often, the inconvenience of the need for the mentioned continuous transport is more important than the work proper.
Equally, the above mentioned problem, derived from the need of using at the same time any of the mentioned elements and the telephone, which is very difficult, not to say impossible, before the necessity of holding the later in one hand, has a lot of relevance.
From the prior art is known a device which can be worn on the user""s wrist and provided with a telephone element, computer, and timer, but such device has several disadvantages such as the difficult use of the telephone, the most important of which makes it necessary to pull down a cover to which the earphone is incorporated, something which is very difficult because of the way it is positioned on the forearm and the hard weight that it has to hold up.
Today, other elements resulting from the study of the precedent art, such as timers provided with minuscule telephone devices, are just a fancy or a curiosity, since, because of their size, it is impossible to obtain the services which are usually needed, with no mention of the great difficulty to dial.
In modern days, there are many situations in which the fact of having an alarm may be decisive in a so favorable way that it may even save a life, for example in the case of a person who is suddenly ill and is alone, in the case of a robbery, or any other incident which requires the help of somebody else. The use of alarms at premises or in vehicles is frequent, whether they are optical, sonic, ultrasonic or telephonic; but they are usually not used by humans, something which could be very useful in such cases as already mentioned, or others such as the case of a person who travels an unfrequented road or who performs dangerous jobs, a cashier of a bank, etc., jobs in which, for example, one alarm telephone with a call to his home, his work place, a police station or some other appropriate places, could be decisive many times, but, especially, would be a greater assurance for the user.
All of the facts directed to improve the lack of necessary conditions involving the persons suffering a handicap have a lot of human and social relevance. In the case of a blind person, who, because of her handicap, is probably the one who specially needs to communicate with more precision with other persons through sounds, she has the problem of difficulty to perform telephone calls and, if they have the chance, when they get used enough to a certain apparatus, they can dial a certain number, even though this means to them an obstacle leading to a greater effort and, furthermore, they need a long time to get used to the features of the apparatus, something which will occur each time they change it.
The object of the invention is to develop a telephone device which can be adapted to the wrist and forearm of the wearer and which can be simply and comfortably used, which weighs as little as possible, and with an alarm system as well as a keyboard having Braille code for blind people and optionally joined to other elements, such as timers, chronometers, calculating machines, electronic diaries, computers or any others.
According to the present invention, the premises followed are reached by means of a movable telephone or a wireless telephone terminal, with a removable earphone and an electric cable for connecting an external electric battery or the self-contained battery of the device or telephone terminal, as well as an alarm and a keyboard complementary to the usual, engraved with the Braille code; the telephone element of which is provided with joint members to a wrist and forearm embracing element that on its opposite side, can also be joined or not to another element, bearing one or various devices, such as a timer, a chronometer, a calculating machines, an electronic diary, a computer, etc. In such a way, the removable earphone will allow a simple and comfortable use, as well as other advantages which, will be named later, the feeding separation, will obtain the sensible reduction of the weight upon the alarm, and the rest of the elements and devices, optionals, will fulfill the functions they had assigned, being selectively changed by the user.
Some other features and advantages of the invention will result clearer from the following description, performed with the help of the drawings enclosed, referring to an embodiment example non restrictive.